My Immortal Hitomi
by Lapin No Yume
Summary: Sonfic to "My Immortal" by Evanesence. Hitomi's been gone for a long time, but Van still can't forget her.


My Immortal Hitomi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the song "My Immortal" It belongs to their rightful owners.  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it. ^_^ It's mainly just fluff. But I think it's ok. I hope you all do too.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Van gazed at the stars above his head. The soft grass cushioned his head. He was laying in the place he had let Hitomi go. The last time he had touched her soft skin. Though, he constantly saw her. She haunted his dreams, his thoughts, his every moment. They promised to never forget each other when the mystic light came down from the sky to take her back to her home. How could he forget her, when everytime he blinked, she flashed through his mind.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
He was slowly going insane. While sitting in conferences with kings and emperors from neighborings countries, his minds drifted to her. He was obsessed. And it was killing him slowly being so far away from Hitomi. He'd felt pain before. The time Escaflowne had been damaged and the pain transfered to him, was no match with this pain. His heart felt as if it might explode at any second. Millerna tried to comfort him before she left to go back to Austuria. She told him that he would find someone new as time went by. That's what she had done. But this wasn't the case.   
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Van took the pendant she'd given him out of his pocket and held it in the air. The pendant that he had wished on over and over to bring her back to him. "Hitomi," he whispered into the cool night air. This was the only link he had to her. It was the most precious thing on his planet. Why did she have to leave? He realized she was still just a girl. She needed her family. She needed what was normal to her. He realized all this, but it still didn't make sense. Why was fate so cruel? He would've gone back with her, but his people needed him there to lead them. Yet he felt helpless and souless without her there. Her green eyes starring into his. Her golden hair blowing through the air as they rode through the starlit sky. The same starlit sky he was looking at right now. Memories flooded his mind as he closed his eyes.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
He remembered the first time he'd met her. She looked so confused and scared, but at the same moment she looked strong and confident. He remembered the first time he'd used his wings to fly to swoop her into his arms as she fell down the crumbling rocks. She thought his cursed wings were "beautiful." Merrly had told him this, too. But she probably never meant it. She probably just wanted to comfort him. He remembered the second time he'd gone back to her strange land. She jumped into his arms. And trusted him completely. She unconditionally came back with him. What would happen if he did that again? Would she still come back?  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
He realized a painful truth he had fought with for so long. The girl was sent here just for the purpose of helping Gaia. And that was the only purpose. To help, then go back to her world. The fate that sent Hitomi to him, never intended on their love. She wasn't meant for him, but she was all he was and ever would be thinking about forever. 


End file.
